


Not Now

by LadyAJ_13



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Character Death, Established Relationship, M/M, Near Future
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 15:26:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1352413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyAJ_13/pseuds/LadyAJ_13
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Phil Coulson watches as Clint Barton tumbles from yet another New York rooftop. His first thought isn't 'Oh shit' but 'Not now'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not Now

Phil Coulson watches as Clint Barton tumbles from yet another New York rooftop. His first thought isn't 'Oh shit' but 'Not now'.

 

–

_Not now_ . Phil's out of the SHIELD surveillance van (the only way he's allowed on the scene any more) and running before anyone can stop him. The battle is raging on around them, but no one seems that concerned about a sixty-year old man in a suit haring along the street.

Clint seems to catch onto a window ledge, but while its enough to slow his fall, he still hits the ground hard. The arm he used to catch the ledge is wrenched;  _definitely dislocated_ , Phil catalogues as he drops to his knees at his side,  _but lucky it didn't come off altogether_ . Clint had been talking about retiring while he still had all his limbs; it would be the worst kind of luck to lose one now, less than a week before the big 5-0.

“Clint,” he gasps. He's not used to this sort of exertion now. “Clint,” he repeats, when there's no reply. Then an answering gasp in return.

“Phil,” the voice is thin and reedy, but its there. “I think this is it,” he adds. 

“Yes, definitely the end of this battle for you,” babbles Phil. A hand bats weakly at his knee, getting his attention even as he tries in vain to figure out what injury needs fixing first.

“No, this is _it_ , Phil, I'm sorry-” another gasp, and this one sounds wet somehow. “You know I love you,” it sounds like a question and Phil nods wildly. 

“Yes, I love you too, but you're okay, Clint, you're going to be fine,” the hand petting around his knee grabs his hand and holds him still. “You're going to be fine,” he repeats. “SHIELD can fix anything,” he adds. He's living, walking proof of that, but he also knows Clint has signed a declaration refusing such treatment.

“I love you.” Those blue eyes close and the hand goes limp. Phil shakes, clutching at Clint's hand. He doesn't notice as the battle quiets around him; Avengers and agents moving out while rescue workers and clean up crews move in. They give the pair a wide berth while Phil tries to ignore the way Clint's hand turns cold.

 

–

“Mr Coulson!” The plump, mumsy figure in pink known to him only as Mrs Tracy greets him warmly, but Phil can't quite dredge up a smile. It worries him that he seems to have lost his poker face in addition to everything else. “I wasn't expecting to see you. Have you brought your young man to see the property?”

Phil doesn't answer immediately; just lets his eyes sweep over the house. It's small – just a two-bedroom place – but its detached and in a quiet, almost suburban neighbourhood. There a square of grass at the front and a big patch behind. He'd imagined barbecues when the weather warmed up. He'd thought of getting a dog.

“No,” he chokes out. Mrs Tracy looks concerned, and he fights to make his voice sound more normal. “I'm afraid I'm not in a position to buy the place any more,” he states. “I'm sorry for the inconvenience.” He can tell she has questions. Probably thinks his 'young man' – and Clint would have loved that, being his 'young man' at forty nine - has broken up with him. He turns before she has the chance, not even concerned that he's being rude to someone who has been nothing but nice to him... _What does it matter, now?_


End file.
